pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Phineas and Ferb Fanon
Re:Bust Hey, you know how I had the idea of "Bust" and "Construct" at the top instead of the other words. Everyone said it cannot happen. But I had some strange feeling in my gut and searched MediaWiki:Edit and you know what I found? That exact text! Maybe it can change into Constructm along with other P&F related terms Ferbot (talk) 04:15, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Also, I tried it on Disney Parks Fanon Wiki and it WORKED! YAAAY! Should I change it? Ferbot (talk) 04:21, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Headline thingy You know that headline thingy that is always at the top of a page unless you click on "dismiss"? That says Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki! How do you make one? I'm trying to make one on my wiki. I Want Pickles. Ducky Mo Mo is My Friend. I Have a Bad Feeling About This 20:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) That, dear friend, is called a SiteNotice. Try typing into your wiki's search bar (minus quotes): "MediaWiki:SiteNotice" and see if that gets you anything. [[User:American che|'American che']]{uh oh, squee, where's schmee when you need him?} 21:01, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Hey, on the monoco sidebar, can we list my President Platypus Wiki on it? (P.S., use the New Look for it, it's better). I Want Pickles. Ducky Mo Mo is My Friend. I Have a Bad Feeling About This (talk) 23:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sure [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 00:30, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Profanity Removers... and an NSFFB Ad Profanity Removers I had this idea earlier today. Click here to learn more. NSFFB Ad This is a great series by me. Check it out! There's a contest for fans. Date: 11-22-10 Phineas and Ferb FanFiction Confusion Okay, I'm sort of confused. Is this just a website for putting all of the stuff you make up about Phineas and Ferb? That's what I think it is, but I'm not sure.Cmcrox11 (talk) 20:00, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. [[User:American che|'American che']]{SEDDIE!} 20:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Picture of the Month I'm kind of new to this wiki and was wondering how to nominate a picture for picture of the month. The picture is called my picture carpe diem. It would be great if somebody could help me with this. Thanks! Cmcrox11 (talk) 00:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Just go here, and add your picture ;D [[User:Daisy56|'Pastel Pink']][hechos y tonterias...] 03:20, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I have nominated it for you. You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 11:32, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Ok, we need to take out the rule about not nominating your own article. This month we had ONE nomination with ONE vote. Before this rule, we used to have TONS of articles with quite a few votes. This rule has really decreased use. Of course, people really haven't been voting for much of anything recently... We need a better way to promote this because apparently, what we already have isn't enough. [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|*Sigh*'']]The magic of digital editing... 03:19, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Um... Hey, who won FC for April 2011? ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'GLaDos']][[User talk:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|(That's you! That's how DUMB you sound!)]](The cake is a lie.) 17:30, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Nobody. Our characters were tied, and because there already passed two months, there's a new voting session. [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Find me in -The middle of nowhere- 17:34, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay then. I can see why, however, having Eric for February-March-AND-April wouldn't really be fair, I guess. (•~•)? :) ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'GLaDos']](Apperture Science Enrichment Centre)(The cake is a lie.) 00:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) The show i crerated I am very new to this but I love Phineas and Ferb so much that I just had to get my ideas out. I created The Stacy Hirano Show'' ''just the other day and I want as much feedback as possible. It is not completed but I am working on it and would be honored if people would read it and maybe help me with it.Jimbodoc34 (talk) 06:12, April 22, 2011 (UTC) >:| Nobody won FC? Again? What were the votes? ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ']]Ain't Got Rhythm! 13:32, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute... why is there an April archive? Nobody won. ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ']]Ain't Got Rhythm! 13:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Another sister wiki Shouldn't this be another sister wiki for pffanon? Here's the link below. P&F Flynn Management Wiki So should this be another sister wiki or what? Richard - The big pink rabbit dummy who does nothing but watching TV and playing video games... - Like me! 03:08, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Updates Shouldn't the Featured things for August to be updated? It's already 2nd August. [[User:Cupcakey|"Life is 10% what happens to us]] [[User talk:Cupcakey|and 90% how we respond to it."]]-Charles R. Swindoll 11:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. I would but I dunno how to. Phinabella Rules! (talk) 00:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) : It has been done. I apologize on behalf of the administrators for the delay. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 00:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm confused on how to post fanfics can you help me out thanks and God bless A New Suggestion I think we should create talk pages for all the fanon charatars so users can talk with them. Or maybe roleplay. I think it'll be great to have users talking to fanon charaters. I think we sould create a talk page for the fanon people or put a section for it in their pages. Please tell me what you think and which one you think we should do!Travisplatypus (talk) 02:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I would love to roleplay:) ApostolicPrincess (talk) 02:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I love roleplaying. Anyways do you think this is a good idea?Travisplatypus (talk) 02:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) No, this is a BAD idea. We tried doing that, and a huge war was started because of it, so now roleplaying is banned. Sorry. Did Candace just jump over that fence? You had to take her to that vampire movie, didn't you? 02:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Why was there a war?How about we do roleplaying on a different wiki? Let's create a Phineas and Ferb Fanon RolePlaying Wiki! There problem solved! I'm a genius! Could you call my mom and tell her that?Travisplatypus (talk) 03:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Who was in the war, have they left?AlexCat (talk) 06:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Phineas y Ferb Fanon I have created a spanish version of Phineas and Ferb Fanon. Please visit the page! Travisplatypus (talk) 03:34, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Fanon Works? Since when is this a fanon work? ---****--- Roads 18:42,1/14/2012 I have no idea. Hey look! These words are hecka tiny! Awesome! Travisplatypus (talk) 18:54, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Wo kann ich ein Pokemon Spiel?[[User:PikachuSpongebob1|Charizard]] (talk) 01:57, April 14, 2012 (UTC) hi how r u doing everyone i love this phineas and ferb graviy falls and phineas and ferb acros the 2nd demensin thisnk everone